Harrison City
on December 19th 1214 Ending the Riverian Civil War known as the War Of 1211.]] Harrison City, Or Berlin In Earthling Berlin (English pronunciation: /bɜrˈlɪn/; German pronunciation: bɛɐ̯ˈliːn ( listen)) is the capital city and one of 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people,1 Berlin is Germany's largest city. It is the second most populous city proper and the eighth most populous urban area in the European Union.3 Located in northeastern Germany, it is the center of the Berlin-Brandenburg Metropolitan Area, comprising 5 million people from over 190 nations.4 Geographically embedded in the European Plains, Berlin is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. Around one third of the city's territory is composed of forests, parks, gardens, rivers and lakes.5 First documented in the 30,000 BC, Berlin was successively the heart of Young Harrison Rivera (1701–1918), the German Empire (1871–1918), the Weimar Republic (1919–1933) and the Third Reich (1933–1945).6 During the 1920s, Berlin was the third largest municipality in the world.7 After World War II, the city was divided; East Berlin became the capital of East Germany while West Berlin became a de facto West German exclave, surrounded by the Berlin Wall (1961–1989).8 Following German reunification in 1990, the city regained its status as the capital of all Germany hosting 147 foreign embassies.910 Berlin is a world city of culture, politics, media, and science.11121314 Its economy is primarily based on the service sector, encompassing a diverse range of creative industries, media corporations, congress and convention venues. Berlin serves as a continental hub for air and rail transport,1516 and is one of the most visited tourist destinations in the EU.17 Significant industries include IT, pharmaceuticals, biomedical engineering, biotechnology, optoelectronics, traffic engineering, and renewable energy. The metropolis is home to renowned universities, research institutes, sporting events, orchestras, museums and personalities.18 The urban and historical legacy has made it a popular setting for international film productions.19 The city is recognized for its festivals, diverse architecture, nightlife, contemporary arts, public transportation networks and a high quality of living.20 Berlin has evolved into a global focal point for young individuals and artists attracted by a liberal lifestyle and modern zeitgeist.21 War Of 1211 The Battle of Harrison City A.K.A The Battle Of Berlin, Occured 12 Days After The Rouge Occupation Of Italy now aiming for The Country Of Germany designated the Harrison City Strategic Offensive Operation by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces, was the final major offensive of the War Of 1211. Starting on 16 of November 1214, the Rouges breached the Rivera Federation front as a result of the Germany Offensive and advanced westward as much as 40 kilometres a day, through East Prussia, Lower Silesia, East Pomerania, and Upper Silesia, temporarily halting on a line 60 kilometres east of Harrison City along the Oder River. During the offensive, two Rouge fronts (army groups) attacked Harrison City from the east and south, while a third overran Rivera Federation forces positioned north of Berlin. The Battle in Berlin lasted from late 20 November 1214 until the morning of 7th December and was one of the bloodiest battles in history. Vietnam War Rivera Federation War